Shadow Lands
by CaraCBewulf
Summary: Kovu and Kiara, find out that they can't have cubs. They are both so heartbroken. But one day their lives take a turn for the better. When they end up adopting three cubs and raise them as their own. This story is to be a 100 chapters longs. But I will break it up into parts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Finding Hope.

AN – This is a story idea was given to me, by BrokenAskeus. Who has already planned out chapter 1 and part of chapter 2. Please enjoy and leave a review. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Disney characters belong to Disney and all OC's and story line belong to me.

* * *

Some place far away from the Pride Lands, a family was blessed, but that blessing was just about to be taken away. Seeing a leopard is very rare around this part of Africa because they normally live in jungles, but this black furred leopard that went by the name of Eliyah was the birthing and coronation caretaker for the Shadow Landers and their King and Queen, Hasami and Emri had just been blessed with a cub. Queen Emri held her little, Amira between her light tanned paws which, the little one also had because she took on her mom's appearance. Lazy baby-blue eyes and had very light tanned fur on her body. Also all four the paws were creamy white, like little round fingers.

Next to her was her older brother standing proudly, waving his tail. He was golden furred and he went by the name of Kia. His eyes are a light green and resembled his father. He had a little stub for a tuft, sticking up at the top of his head. As his mane should have started coming out by now. But that didn't matter so much, because he was a late bloomer. But their happiness was short live. As the howler monkeys sounded their alarm to warn the King that his kingdom was under attack. The King ran to the edge of the cave to see if he could see the attackers. But all he saw was chaos as his pride tried to fend off the rogue pride that had attacked his kingdom.

The Queen was screaming, "Eliyah please take my cubs to safety!" the leopard closed his eyes and bowed his head to his King and Queen, letting a tear slip, as for he knew he would not see them again. "Goodbye my friends..." Eliyah said with sadness in his voice, as he picked up Amira and told Kia to come with him. Together they ran away from the Shadow Lands, Eliyah was going to take the cubs to a King and Queen, who had been having troubles trying to have cubs, as he knew they would happily take in the cubs and raise them as their own.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the Pride Lands, Kiara and Vitani were hunting in the valley, as Simba was teaching Kovu to be a real King. Kiara flung the rabbit into the air and bit into its tiny body, as blood splattered onto her fur. Vitani sat back and laughed, "You got it and I didn't even have to teach you anything!" "Oh Vitani...! I am a lioness after all, hunting is in our blood." remarked Kiara. "Yeah right, then why did you fail the first 15 times?" Vitani was glad her friend was getting better after discovering some awful news, that she can't ever have cubs.

* * *

Back with Eliyah. The leopard walked away from his friends forever, with his ears drooped. As Eliyah carried young Amira with her brother lagging along behind them, curiously looking back. "What's that awful- SMELL...," he whispered. Eliyah look at him unable to answer him for that was the smell that said his parents and the whole pride where dead. Kia kept himself busy by asking Eliyah questions. Like, what was his parents like when they young, and if Eliyah any siblings. And if he has any cub hood friends left. Eventually Kia stopped asking questions and was just walking slowly behind Eliyah. "Where are you...?" asked Eliyah as Kia had fallen behind a bit. "Come on catch up, you're asking things you shouldn't know." "Uncle Eli," he commanded. Eliyah continued to walk away from him and the young cub shook his head. "Weirdo," he mumbled.

They had come across field where gazelles munched on the grass, their auburn black tinted streaks very visible and of course the noticeable white rings around their necks. Their stomach began to mumble, showing how hungry they all were, "You stay here and do not move!" As Eliyah started stalking the prey, one gazelle spotted him and then warned the rest of the herd, Eliyah took off after the gazelles as he got close a gazelle leaped and looped and kicked as it jumped up and down. Eliyah scratched it and tripped it as it passed Eliyah. Then, he swung his paw at the gazelle with force knocking it completely still and breaking its neck. "Come here, kids...!" Eliyah yelled at Kia and Amira to come over and eat. Kia gazed at it and trembled and said, "I always hated hunting..."

"You have to eat." Eliyah told him as his sister starting eating right away. "I just don't like killing okay? Not after what Gaia did to me, left me for dead in the Crocodile River..." "I know but it's okay that is never going to happen again, so will you just please eat." "Okay fine." As they all sat down to eat.

* * *

Back in the Pride Lands, Simba and Kovu were walking along the borders. "I heard today, that Kiara can't have cubs." "Yeah I know, Kiara was heartbroken when she found out." "I know it must be sad but you guys will be happy again." "Thanks Simba, wait did you hear that." "No what was it" "MEW! MEW! MEW! MEW!" "That sounds like a cub Simba." Simba and Kovu started walking towards the sound of the cub. "Look Simba over here, it cub and… Oh no, it's still feeding on its dead mother." "Oh no. What are we going to do?" "I'll tell you what." Kovu said as he bent down to pick up the young cub, "We are going to take it home, I will raise her as my own." And then they started walking back to Pride Rock. Once they got there Simba let out a roar to tell all the lions to gather at the main cave which was now Kovu and Kiara's cave.

"Oh Simba she's so cute." said Nala. "She looks like I did when I was a cub" Sarabi said. Once they were all in the cave Simba sent Zazu to find Kiara and Vitani and to tell them they had a surprise for Kiara. About 30 minutes later Kiara come running into the cave. "What's the surprise." she asked. "Well come and take a look love." Kovu told her as he was lying down in the middle of the cave with the cub in his paws. "Oh, she looks so cute, where did you find her." Kiara asked lying down next to Kovu. "At the Northern border, next to her dead mother." "What are you doing to do with her?" she asked. Kovu put the cub into Kiara's paws and said, "Well we are going to take her in." "REALLY!" Kiara screamed with much glee. "Yeah, really Kiara." Kovu told her. "Oh, love you so much Kovu." Kiara said back with a bit of joyful sadness. "I love you too." He said back. As they laid together and nuzzled each other. "So what are we going to call her, Kiara?" asked Kovu, "Well, how about Arina." Kiara answered back. "That's prefect." He said.

* * *

AN – Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you guys thought in your reviews. Next is chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The crossing.

AN – Thank you to those to read chapter 1, chapter 2 will be focused on Eli and the cubs, trying to get to the Pride Lands. Please enjoy and leave a review. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Disney characters belong to Disney and all OC's and story line belong to me.

* * *

The sky was mellow colored with Golden clouds on this night and the animals were prepared to stop playing and head home. As the night began to settle Eliyah and cubs, finally passed over the borders of the Shadow Lands and into the Grass Lands, the home of the Golden Lands Lions Pirde. As they passed into the new lands two of the Golden Lands pride guards saw them and order Eliyah to tell them what he and cubs where doing in this lands. Eliyah told them that he had to see the Golden Lands king as his was from the Shadow Lands. The guards took them to the King's cave. "King Nazi, we found these three by the border that leads to the Shadow Lands, the leopard asked to see you." The main guard Kugo told his king.

King Nazi walked up to Eliyah and asked him, "What are you doing in my lands leopard, and why are these cubs with you. Did you steal them?" "No, Sir. I did not steal them. I was a helper for the pride's lionesses when they gave birth. I was friends with King Hasami, well more like brothers. His family took me as a cub and we grew up together. And they are Kia and Amira, the King's son and daughter. And I was tasked with taking them to the Pride that lies just behind this where they will have a new family to take care of them." Eliyah told King Nazi. Eliyah only knew about the Pride Lands because King Hasami's great- great- great-great granduncle was a king of the Pride Lands once. "Ah, the Pride Lands," King Nazi nodded. "It should be beyond our border. I am sorry to have stopped you, but maybe I can help you... You can the cubs are welcome to stay for the night have something to eat and rest up. I will have two of my guards lead you tomorrow morning to the border between us as the Pride Lands." Eli breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you sir. If you don't mind me asking, you are a White Lion, sir... why?" he asked. "Oh, that is fur color that has been passed down from King to King. Each King of the Golden Lands has white fur. My second son has white fur too." King Nazi answered Eliyah. "Kia, Amira eat up guys so that you guys can get some sleep." Eliyah told them. "Yes uncle Eli." Kia said as he picked up his sister and then went to the fresh zebra to eat. Eliyah later went to get some meat also. They all fell asleep rather quickly, and that just shows how tried they all really were.

The next day they only started waking up at noon. " _ROARRRR!_ " Eliyah roared as he woke up, waking up Kia and Amira also. "Uncle Eli, not yet I'm still sleeping." said Kia with his eyes still closed as Amira was mewing. "Sorry Kia but you need to get up, it's almost noon. And we still have a long way to go." Eliyah told him, Kia gave a small roar as he woke up. Just as Eliyah was standing up King Nazi come in to greet them. "Ah, you're all awake I see. Last night after you fell asleep I sent a messenger bird to the Pride Lands, so that they know you are coming. So before you leave you must eat and drink as much water as you can hold. For you will be crossing the biggest piece of the sands in my kingdom. The next waterhole is almost at the border. So get ready for a long walk. And I am sending Kugo and Hugo with you, the will lead you to the border." King Nazi informed them. "Thank you again King Nazi for letting us, and giving us food and shelter." Eliyah thanked him again. Before they starting walking again, they ate and drank as much as they could and then said goodbye to the king.

Hugo led the way followed by Kia, Eliyah carrying Amira and then Kugo. They walked the whole day and most of the night before they finally reach the waterhole. They all relaxed and drank some water, they rested for about 30 minutes before Kugo said that they should start moving again. This time when they were walking Kugo led the way. It was still another hour before they reached the Pride Lands border. Where they were greeted by Kion and his son Kaio. "Hello there you must be Kugo and Hugo the Golden Lands guards. I'm Kion and this is my son Kaio. We are here to lead Eliyah and the cubs to Pride Rock to see King Kovu and Queen Kiara." "Yes thank you Kion. King Nazi sends his greeting's." Kugo says to Kion before turning to Eliyah, "Farewell Eliyah stay safe. Come Hugo let's get back." "Ok brother." And with that they started running back deeper into the Golden Lands kingdom. "Well come you three let's get you guys to Pride Rock, we should get there by dawn if we start now." Kion told them.

* * *

AN: There is chapter 2 two sorry it has taken so long to come but I had been very busy. I will be working on chapter 3 right away I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Pride Rock.

AN – This chapter will now be on the cubs getting to Kovu, Kiara and Arina and getting settled into their new family. Please enjoy and leave a review. Thank you.

Disclaimer: Disney characters belong to Disney and all OC's and story line belong to me.

* * *

Kion led them through the Pride Lands, and as the sun was rising, could they only then finally see Pride Rock. Eliyah and Kia both when WOW! "There it is Pride Rock, welcome to your new home cubs." said Kion as he roared to let the pride know that he was back. Simba came out the cave to greet them first. "Welcome to the Pride Lands my friends. I'm sure you are all very tried, hungry and thirsty. So please come, the lionesses' have already hunted this morning, eat your fill and have some water to drink after that I will let a lioness take you to cave at the base of Pride Rock where you can rest up before getting to business." Simba told Eliyah and the cubs. "Thank you, King Simba." Eliyah thanked him and with that they went to do what Simba had told them. By the time they woke up again it was almost noon again.

As Eliyah woke up and walked out of the cave he was greeted by Kovu who had come to meet the cubs. "Hello there you must be Eliyah, I'm King Kovu. And theses must be cubs. What are they names." "The male is Kia and the female is Amira." Eliyah answered. "Kia looks a lot like Ahadi. Do you know if there's any connection Eliyah." Kovu asked. "Yes, I think there is. His great-great-great-great-great granduncle was once a King of the Pride Lands." said Eliyah. "Oh ok. What made you bring them here?" Kovu asked. "Well King Hasami and Queen Emri had always told me of the Pride Lands. And a few weeks before Amira was born. A message was sent out to all the neighbouring kingdoms of the Pride Lands that the new Queen could not have cubs. And King Hasami's kingdom had frequently under attack by a rogue pride, after your message came the King and Queen said that when Amira was born and if they were to be attacked again. I was to bring Kia and Amira to the Pride Lands where they could grow up as your cubs." Eliyah answered.

Kovu led Eliyah, Kia and Amira into the main cave where Kiara was still sitting with Arina, busy giving her a bath. "Hi, Kiara. How's our new little girl doing?" Kovu asked. "She's doing just fine and she is very healthy for being alone for who knows how long." She answered. "I had some news, Arina is getting a sister and a big brother." Kovu said with glee. "What you mean Kovu?" asked Kiara. "It's the King and Queen of the Shadow Lands cubs. They were attacked, but no one survived the attack. So they trusted the cubs safety to their friend Eliyah so that he could bring them to us. Eliyah you can come on in." said Kovu, Eliyah walked in carrying Amira and Kia walking next to him.

Eliyah walked straight up to Kiara and bowed, as he stood back up, he put Amira in Kiara's paws next to Arina. The two little cubs instantly started pawing at each other as if they were born sisters. While Kia looked out of place. "Aww look at that Kovu they already like each other. Thank you Eliyah, We will look after them don't you worry. Their parents can rest peacefully knowing that their cubs are in good paws. Kia I know that you must miss your parents but know that they loved you, but they can't be here anymore to look after you that's why we will be your parents from now on okay. Eliyah you are welcome to stay as long as you need." Kiara told. "Thank you Kiara and Kovu. I only ask if I could stay for a week to get some proper rest before I make my way back to my clan?" Eliyah asked. "Yes of course we will set you up with a cave you can stay in for the week." Kovu told him as they walked out of the main cave together, they passed Simba on the way out. "Hi dad. Come look at these two little sweet girls. Sisters already." Kiara told her dad as she was watching them while Kia sat near the corner of cave all by himself. "Kiara look at him. He doesn't understand why this had to happen to him. You don't mind if I borrow him for a bit do you." Simba asked. "No its fine. I think I know where you are going to take him so its fine dad." Kiara answered her father before nuzzling him goodbye. Simba then spoke in a strong and stern voice, "Kia could you please follow me." "Yes, sir." Kia said with his head hang low as he followed Simba out of the main.

* * *

AN: Okay that's where I'm leaving it for now. I will work on chapter 4 soon. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review if you liked it.


End file.
